plazatotalnejporazkifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Total Drama : I wanna be FAMOUS!
Dora: That's the 5th season of Total Drama! I know! There's already a 5th season, but only for the best ^^ And this is the 5th season for the lose... well... not the best ;) Casting (closed) #Russel #Leanne #Vanessa #Brittany #Vicky #Kelsey #Jadus Owen_LoverTDWT_.jpg|Russel Leanne_by_cavi74.png|Leanne 228px-HeatherRealHair450.png|Vanessa Brittany.PNG|Brittany 126px-Vickyy.png|Vicky KelseyByCree.png|Kelsey Jadus_My_character.png|Jadus Hosts This show is hosting by Dora and Dolores (that means- by Cree^^3). Dora is a contestant on Total Drama: The Edge of Glory, so sometimes her sister will host. Rules #DO NOT MESS THIS PAGE! IF YOU'LL DO IT YOU'RE ELIMINATED! #You can edit only chat and gallery. #I you won't do a challange (and don't send me a message: eg. I'm going on holiday, so I won't post the pics) two times you're eliminated. 1st Episode: What you're gonna write in your CV? Chat Dora: Ok guys! Let's start it! Before you become famouse, you've got to learn a lot of things! So take on your uniforms and go to the school! Russel:' '''I have selected...Film Director! '''Dora: Ok, but... Post a foto at first :P' Brittany: How about... an Actress! :3 Dora: Ok, so a Film director and an actress. And I've got a message from Leanne that she wants to be a model :P Vicky: I've selected ......... fashion designer! Kelsey: Um.....I guess I'll pick a.....................a news reporter.... Challange *You're going to school so you must wear an uniform. *If you wonna be famous, you must know how: eg. as a singer, an actor, a politician, a medic... Pick one and tell the host on the chat. IMPORTANT: Only one contestant can have each other job: eg. If Russel'll pick to be an actor, Jadus can't pick it. Easy :) Gallery Russel College Uniform.png|Russel BrittanySchool.PNG|Tiffani's School Uniform 193px-Leanne_by_Cavi74vbb.png|Leanne vickyunform 2.jpg|vicky's school uniform Kelsey School.png|Kelsey (sorry I was busy so I couldn't make a new one! ) 232px-228px-HeatherRealHair450.png|Vanessa Results Dora: Ok, so what about the uniforms... #Russel: 11/20 Gee! A hoodie with drawn shirt... :P Horrible! #Brittany: 19/20 Awsome! But the tie looks a little wierd... >,< But still awsome ;D #Leanne: 10/20 Tie, buttons, grille on the skirt aren't look that good... And you had this on another camp :\ #Vicky: 6/20 Terrible ponytail, tie, jacket and pants. Sorry but it's the highest score I can give you :P #Kelsey: 15/20 Ok, you haven't got time, so you won't lose points for that ;) Lines aren't good and the belt... #Vanessa: 9/20 Lines are bad and THIS ISN'T A UNIFORM! #Jadus: 0/20 NO PIC! Elimination Dora: Ok! It's time to vote! Brittany and Kelsey have the best score so they have invisibility. You can vote on Russel/ Vicky/ Vanessa/ Jadus/ Leanne. Brittany: '''Jadus. Sorry. '''Kelsey: '''Sorry, but it has to be Jadus... '''Russel: Vicky:'''sorry but I vote for Jadus '''Vanessa: Jadus: Leanne: Jadus Dora: Ok, that means Jadus's out ;P That's all for today guys! ^^ 2nd Episode: From zero to hero! Chat Dora: Ok, guys! No you have education, so that's time for your first job! Last time In asked you who you're gonna be. It's important in today's challange! ;D Brittany: So... I need to put makeup on myself?? Dora: What? O_o Of course not! I mean person who put makeup on eg. models, actors etc. ;) Russel: What exactly do I have to do? Dora: =_=" YOU! MUST! LOOK! LIKE! OPERATOR OF THE CAMERA!!! >< WITH CAMERA OF COURSE!! ^^ Russel: Film Directors and Camera Operators are different, you know Dora: Yes I know!.... Just do the challange!!! >8@ Or meybey you prefer to get eliminated by ME?!? Read the title: From Zero to Hero! SO DO THIS SUCKING CHALLANGE!!!! =,=" Russel: Just create the Gallery section of this episode so I can add my entry! Challange Another for every contestant: *Russel: As a operator of the camera. *Brittany: As a make-up artist. *Leanne: As a taylor. *Vicky: As a taylor too :P *Kelsey: As a journalist. *Vanessa: NEED INFORMATIONS!!! Gallery Camera Guy.png|Russel Results TBA